Rumbo a tu corazón, un nuevo vuelo
by Estui
Summary: Serena Yvone comienza sus travesías a través de Johen junto a dos acompañantes que los une un vínculo que desconocían, en su caminar para alcanzar sus sueños de dar alegría y rumbo al encuentro con su meta


No les a pasado que esperan meses para que suban las historias que desean de X autor y este termina publicando un oneshot y luego una historia diferente a la que seguían?

A mi si, en más de una ocasión, lamento no subir los capítulos de Un nuevo reto, estoy trabajando en eso y quiero hacer por lo menos dos capítulos seguidos (ya tengo planeado todo hasta el 3er gimnasio y son aproximadamente 10 a 12 capítulos, no se desesperen)

Esta historia es un entremés antes de los próximos capítulos y por fin sabrán que planea Scott. Por cierto dejen sus reviews de que creen que suceda en mi historia principal.

Bueno amigos míos esto empieza, com una idea de un comentario de un amigo en facebook. No se pierdan la trama, solo les diré que esta historia no tiene relación alguna con mis otras historias, EL COMIENZO DE UN NUEVO RETO Y VACACIONES EN KALOS. Esta idea como ya mencione surge como inspiración espontánea.

Sin más que decir espero disfruten esta historia, al igual que yo al escribirla para ustedes.

Pokemon, ni ninguno de sus personajes, cuanto daría por que si. Simplemente los he tomado prestados para darles vida en mi más locas ideas.

 **Rumbo a tu corazón, el inicio de un nuevo vuelo**

Personaje: al fin me anime a escribir.

- _Pensamiento de personajes: ¿qué le depara a nuestro héroe?_

- **pokemon: pi pi kachu..**

 _-_ _ **pensamientos de pokemon: ojala no dejes a medio este proyecto**_

 _ **-**_ _ **pokemon con telepatía:**_ _**hola gusto en saludarlos.**_

 _Ash, tu eres mi meta ..._

 _Ash, ¿me das un momento?.._

 _¡GRACIAS ASH! - Recordaba una persona dentro un avión el cual acaba de despegar no hace más de 5 minutos._

 **Si Sil sil vi vi sil vion - mencionaba una pokemon hada a su acompañante quien estaba inmersa eb sus pensamientos, mientras la pequeña pokemon danzarina se encontraba en el regazo de su entrenadora y amiga**

 **Pan pan cham cham cham pam - mencionaba un pequeño panda sentado al lado de la chica, quien la miraba con intriga,quién era cargado por una pokemon con forma de zorro y humano, asemejada a una hechicera.**

 **Brex Brex xiam! - Gritaba la pequeña "hechicera" emocionada, al recordar el mismo suceso que su compañera y entrenadora.**

Debí quedarme, no debí marcharme, debí esperar su respuesta, ¿y si no le gusto?..

No, claro que no él me beso, bueno yo lo bese, el me correspondió, ¿verdad?-decía al aire una bella peli miel.

Saben, no se si hice lo correcto al irme así nada más, al final mi sueño es brindar alegría y sonrisas como Aria, pero mi meta esta al lado de ash.. - decía la joven al lado de sus 3 pokemon.

"buenas tardes, les habla el capitán de este vuelo, les agradecemos que decidan viajar en aero PimploP, les tenemos una mala noticia, debido a una tormenta eléctrica debemos desviarnos a la región de Jotho, donde nos abasteceremos para luego dirigirnos a Kanto y posterior a ello dirigirnos a Johen"-decía el capitán.

No es justo, yo pague un vuelo directo a Johen, me urge llegar - decía chico moreno.

Yo que deseaba ver a mi familia lo antes posible, decía un chico con un Snasel a su lado.

Rayos yo que solo vine a vacacionar con mi amigo, haciendo Eskala en kalos para ir a Johen y de ahi a Alola, demonios la vida no es justo ahora nos mandan a casa se nuevo - decía un chico un tanto mayor con gafas y de pelo castaño, algo delgado.

... - menciono el acompañante de aquel que acaba de hacer un berrinche, quien bestia unas bermudas y una playera delgada, con una gorra color roja y blanca.

Vamos chicos esto no es del todo malo, mientras más viajemos más divertido será, mencionaba un chico con bermudas amarillas, una chaqueta roja y una gorra negra con una línea amarilla atravesandola.

 _Yo que le prometo a Ash, Clemont y Bonie que llegaría mañana a Johen y los llamaría, ahora que hago, iré a una región desconocida, tal vez Ash sepa que debo hacer, el ha viajado mucho, pero ya habrá ido a Johen? - pensaba nuestro rubia miel protagonista_

Mientras se metía más y más en sus pensamientos los pasajeros de dicho vuelo decían y hacían todo por reclamar a una de las aeromosas.

Y tu, dime en quien piensas? - menciono una castaña delgada y un tanto voluptuosa, que llevaba en la cabeza un pañuelo rojo con una estampa de Honor Ball, forro negro y camiseta roja y pantaloncillos cortos de color negro.

Ee? - atino a decir nuestra protagonista.

Dime en quien piensas, en ¿tu novio, quizás? - interrogó la castaña nuevamente

Eto, eto, noo... Noo es mi novio - atino a decir nuestra rubia miel favorita con nervios en su voz y muy sonrojada.

Vamos hermana no estés molestando a nuestros compañeros de vuelo - decía un joven que a simple vista era más joven que su hermana, siendo este de una altura un tanto menor que la chica, vestía pantalones deportivos color gris, Zapatdos deportivos rojos con detalles en negro, una chaqueta color roja en la parte superior y gris en la inferior, abierta hasta la mitad con las mangas recogidas vasta los codos y una playera color blanco. Mientras acomodaba sus gafas (las cuales eran cuadradas con solo medio aro, dejando los vidrios flotando)y cabello negro.

No seas agua fiestas mira que ya sabemos que le gusta alguien y estaba pensando en él - decía la castaña mientras le sacaba la lengua a su hermano y sonreí de forma divertida a la rubia miel

Eto, eto... - decía nerviosa la joven rubia.

Ya hermana déjala, no la dejas ni hablar - decía el joven pelinegro

Por cierto mi nombre es May Balance y el chico aguafiestas es mi hermano max - mencionaba con alegría May

Ya lo dijo la señorita obvio, soy Máximo Balance, pero me puedes decir Max.

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Serena Yvone y ellos son mis camperos Braxien, Panchan y Silveon.

 **Brex - menciono la aludida pokemon**

 **Pan pan cham - menciono con orgullo el pequeño panda**

 **Sil ve on - menciono la tímida la evolución hada de Eevee**

Que lindos! - grito emocionada May

Tranquila hermana estss llamando la atención - decía Max con algo de pena

Y ustedes a donde se dirigen ( _es obvio que a Johen que pregunta tsn tonta)_ \- pregunto Serena, mientras mentalmente se reprochaba

Pues igual que tu vamos a Johen, jamas te había visto haya, de donde eres? - pregunto May con entusiasmo

 _Serena Yvone, donde e oído ese nombre antes - se interrogó Max_

Yo soy de kalos, hace poco viaje junto a tres amigos, los cuales aprecio mucho, sin embargo cada uno debe seguir su sueño... - mencionó decaída nuestra rubia.

Te entiendo, hace unos años viajamos junto a mi hermano y dos amigos más por nuestra región, al principio tenía miedo a los pokemon y gracias a esa aventura logre amar a los pokemon y ahora participó en concursos para demostrar su belleza, sabes a eso venía a kalos a ver los concursos, bueno acá creo les llaman presentaciones si no estoy mal, pero venimos muy tarde a ver la final y ahora tengo que esperar para ver nuevamente en vivo dichas competiciones.. - menciono algo decaída May

Lo lamento, al empezar mi viaje no tenía ningún sueño específico, ahora tengo una meta y un sueño que alcanzar, de hecho yo me dirijo a ver los concursos en...

TU!

TU ERES SE.. SE.. RE... NA!

SERENA Y.. VO... NEEE!

SERENA YVONE! - GRITABA SORPRENDIDO MAX

SI CAPITÁN OBVIO ELLA ES SERENA... - MAY QUEDO EN MEDIO DE LA FRASE

SERENA? - PREGUNTO MAY

Si - contesto nerviosa Serena

Oyeron serena Yvone-decía un pasajero

Sers la misma? No creo - decía una joven

Oi que era hermosa pero es mentira-decía otro pasajero, de manera nerviosa, mientras era sostenido de la mano por su novia, con "delicadeza"

No puede ser-decía otro pasajero

SERENA YVONE? - PREGUNTO CON NERVIOSOS MAY..

Si - volvió a responder Serena aun más nerviosa por los murmullos de los pasajeros del avión.

Sabes quien es verdad-decía aun sorprendido Max a su Hermana

Pues...

Pues...

No - decía inocente May haciendo que todos los pasajeros se desplomaran y cayeran estilo anime al piso del Avión o simplemente se dieran un pelmazo en la frente.


End file.
